Valentine's Day
by harveyregspecter
Summary: 'Don't dream girl, it can't be a date' she told herself as she picked a dress. My first fic in English :)


Donna, are you busy on Saturday night? Harvey asked, coming back to his desk from court.

If Donna seemed surprised by his question she didn't show it at all.

Nice to see you too Harvey. How was court? Oh don't answer I'm pretty sure you nailed it. Saturday night? She paused. Depends on what you want me for.

Dinner.

What?

I'm asking what you're doing on Saturday night because I made a reservation at your favorite restaurant.

You're trying to make me believe that you made a reservation all by yourself? She mocked.

If you're busy just tell me. He said as he made his way to his desk.

Donna tilted her head and quickly replied to him

I'm free, Harvey.

Great! He said coming back from his desk. My place, 8PM?

Your…

I want to show you something!

What?

You'll see on Saturday! Now can you tell Jessica that I'm back?

And with this he threw himself back into work.

The next Saturday, Donna wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do. Harvey didn't talk more about his invitation and didn't make any allusion about it in the past days. Donna was considering going to him to ask him if that whole date thing was a joke when her smartphone started buzzing, announcing a new message.

« Don't forget, tonight 8PM. Ray will pick you up. H »

Great, so obviously he wasn't joking. Now she needed to come around her dressing room and find something to wear. Was it a work thing? Just a dinner between two friends or maybe… A date?

'Don't dream girl, it can't be a date' she told herself as she picked a dress.

Later that day, Donna came out of the car, in front of Harvey's building and thanked Ray for the ride. Greeting the doorman, she headed to the elevator and to Harvey's floor.

When she came out of the elevator, he was there, waiting for her like he knew she was here. Of course he would know she thought, Ray must have texted him.

Hey. She started

Hey. He smiled. You look beautiful.

She was wearing a simple black dress showing her beautiful body without being indecent. Donna chose that dress because a woman always feels confident in a black dress. And she needed to feel confident in front of Harvey because of so many reasons.

Thanks, you're not bad yourself. She teased.

He was wearing her favorite grey Tom Ford suit, and she could smell his perfume, that particular perfume that always made her smile.

Why were you waiting for me here? She asked. I know how to use your doorbell you know.

Because I wanted to give you this before. He said as he handed her a bouquet of red roses.

Donna remained silent during a few seconds while going crazy inside. What was he doing?

Thank you. She said, briefly chewing her lower lip. But still, you could have given them to me inside your apartment.

I could have. But as I said the other day, I want to show you something.

Show me what?

Something, inside my apartment.

Harvey, is this some kind of sexual joke?

No. He laughed. Not at all. It's just.. Okay, come here.

Opening his door, he let her inside his apartment, following her briefly. Taking the flowers, he put them in water and took her coat next.

Okay, now that we're comfortable, come with me, I have something else for you. He said.

I swear Harvey, if you try to take me to your bedroom…

Not yet, he teased.

He gave her his biggest smile and led her to the living room, where a beautiful piano was sitting in the middle of the room.

Donna recognized immediately a magnificent Steinway & Sons grand piano. Often referred to as "the perfect piano" in music. It's the kind of piano who costs more than what she could make in.. A certain amount of time. The kind of piano she always dreamed of.

You bought yourself a piano? I didn't even know you play!

I don't.

Are you trying the Disick's way of life? Buying piano without even knowing how to play? She asked, referring to an episode of The Kardashians.

You know that I don't know who you're talking about?

You know that I know you perfectly know who I'm talking about.

He smiled. Of course he knew. Back in the days, Donna used to make him watch The Kardashians when she was at his place, supposed to help him with some case but just watching TV while he worked.

Never mind. Why the hell you have a piano in the middle of your apartment, Harvey?

I bought it for you.

You what?! She looked surprised.

I bought if. For you. He repeated.

You know I'm pretty sure it doesn't fit in my apartment. Was all she was able to replied.

Smiling, Harvey put a hand on her back and led her to the piano, waiting in the room.

I know. He said. But I also know that you have the spare key of my apartment.

Remaining silent again. Donna finally asked what was on her mind.

Why the hell did you buy a piano? How do you know that I play piano?

So many questions tonight Donna. You know you can also say 'thank you Harvey'

I want answers.

Damn woman. You could have been a lawyer.

I know, I could also have been better than you so it's better if we keep it this way.

Are you always this confident during a date?

Is this a date?

Again, a question.

And you're simply changing the subject, trying not to answer my questions.

Scratching his head, he smiled again and waited a moment before he spoke again.

Okay. Here's what I suggest. First we eat what I've cooked for you and then I'll answer your questions.

You've cooked?

Yep.

During a few second Donna was tempted to start searching for a hidden camera because the man in front of her couldn't be the Harvey Specter she knows. He seemed to know what she was thinking as he spoke again.

I'll start answering during diner.

Laughing again at his joke, Donna seemed to relax a little. He cooked her favorite meal and was nothing but a gentleman so far. She still didn't know what he was looking for, but she was having a great time with the man she's in love with and that's all she could have asked for.

So. You said you would answer my questions.

Which one?

All of them. She replied, slapping him a little. What's this?

What? He asked, surprised.

This. She said, showing them and the dinner with her finger.

I'm pretty sure it's a date, Donna.

Why?

You..

Oh no Harvey. Don't start with you 'you know why' line or I might as well leave now.

I wanted to invite you on Sunday, but it was a little too much for me.

She was about to asked what was on Sunday before it become all clear in her head. Valentine's day. Opening her mouth to speak, she closed it suddenly, not knowing what she could reply to this. Fortunately, he spoke again before she could.

I was looking for a gift, for you, for Sunday and I wasn't able to found anything that was worth it.

He took a sip of his wine before speaking again.

So I called Tommy and asked him what was the thing you always loved but never spoke to me about.

You called my brother?

I did. And he talked to me about your piano you had to leave behind when your parents made you move from your house.

Again, she was unable to speak so she simply took a sip of her wine as he continued.

I made a few calls, asked for help and finally found this piano. They said that it's the best you can find on the market and you deserve nothing but the best.

… But, why?

I came to the conclusion that a simple bouquet of roses won't make you understand that I want this.

What's this?

You.

Me?

You. Me. A relationship.

You're buying me a piano that won't fit in my apartment to say that you want a relationship? She summarized.

You can see it this way, yes.

Against everything she could have said, Donna is reduced to silence once again by Harvey Specter. He stood there and started walking in the room, speaking again.

Look, maybe it sounds dumb to you, or maybe it's too late and if it's the case I have googled how to leave the country in 24 hours and…

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as her lips crashed on his. Without thinking, he put his hands around her waist, drawing her toward him. When she broke the kiss to take some air, she gently slapped him on his chest.

About time. She said, before kissing him again.

So that's a yes? He asked, smiling against her lips.

That's a thank you for the piano. She replied, kissing his jaw.

Oh. So we won't christen it then?

And with this she laughed again, calling him stupid and taking his hand, walking to his bedroom.

If Harvey Specter ever thought he was happy until now, he was a total fool. Because seeing Donna Paulsen in nothing but his shirt, playing piano after they made love on Valentine's Day, is the best thing that ever happened in his life so far.


End file.
